1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a data transmitting and receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving data by improving low-density parity-check (LDPC) encoding and decoding and a transmission rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the Shannon-Hartley theorem, a digital transmission system may have a theoretical limitation in a transmission capacity in one-to-one communication or one-to-multi communication. In data transmission and reception, a transmission rate for transmitting and receiving a signal to prevent occurrence of an inter-symbol interference (ISI) is referred to as a Nyquist rate. However, an ISI may inevitably occur when transmitting and receiving data at a rate higher than the Nyquist rate.
Recently, a demand for transmission of high-capacity data such as an ultra-high-definition television (UHDTV) service, for example, satellite broadcasting, and a high-definition image is rapidly increasing. Thus, there is a desire for a method of transmitting and receiving data using a less frequency band for a less period of time compared to an existing method of transmitting and receiving data based on a transmission efficiency.